A Kidnapping
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Things are finally working out with Caleb and Cornelia when Phobos escapes from the Meridian prison and now Cornelia is missing. Will Caleb be able to find her? (Could be considered a sequel to my story Wishing but has few references to the other story.)
1. Chapter 1

A new W.I.T.C.H story I've started. I hope you enjoy it but I am going to warn you now that I am terrible at updating so I apologize it you are left months waiting for an update.

I do not own W.I.T.C.H or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Ugh!" Cornelia exclaimed falling face first onto her bed. It had been a long week and all she wanted was to sleep and never wake up again! Groaning Cornelia rolled over so she was looking at the ceiling of her room. She smiled remembering the events of the week before, the events that had occurred around 11:11 at night with a certain Meridian hero. Sure Cornelia had woken to find him gone and sure she hadn't seen him since that night, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him. She was constantly visiting the Golden Dragon hoping he might have stopped to visit. Just the thought of seeing him make her smile. Cornelia shook her head trying to get rid of the stupid grin that she knew was on her face when suddenly Caleb was standing above her smirking. Cornelia blinked twice before jumping out of her bed and pulling him into a deep hug.

"Caleb! Where have you been!" Cornelia exclaimed, "I missed you soooooo much."

"I've missed you too Cornelia." Caleb said holing her close, "but you know I have work in Meridian."

"And you couldn't visit once." Cornelia said pulling away and pouting.

"No." Caleb said leaning close and kissing her nose, "Otherwise I'd never want to leave."

"Then don't." Cornelia said moving to kiss him but Caleb pulled away frowning.

"Cornelia I can't just abandon Meridian in it's time of need." Caleb said sternly, "It needs my help."

"I know." Cornelia said looking away from sadly.

"Hey don't look so sad." Caleb said taking her chin and making her look at him.

"I'm sorry." Cornelia said looking down at the ground, "It's just…I'm so lonely here with out you."

"I'm lonely with out you too Cornelia." Caleb said giving her a sad smile, "But I promise you that once this business has been sorted out you and I will be able to spend time together."

"And when will that be." Cornelia said giving Caleb an annoyed look, "It could be never! Do you realize how long it takes to get a country back on it's feet! Plus the people there depend on you too much. You spend too much time with them! What about me! What about how I feel!"

"Cornelia come on. You know that isn't true." Caleb pleaded with her but she would have none of it.

"Yes it is! One single call and you'd leave me in an instant to go fix whatever problem there is in Meridian! You would drop everything even me to protect Meridian!" Cornelia said pushing Caleb away and glaring at him angrily.

"No it's not Cornelia and you know that." Caleb said glaring back at her.

"Oh yah well I bet you would do anything to save Meridian but what about me! What if something terrible happened to me!? Then what? Would you also drop everything to help me?" Cornelia asked

"I have no idea how we got on to this conversation but yes Cornelia I would do anything to make you safe." Caleb said giving her small smile.

"Even if Meridian was in trouble?" Cornelia said, "Even if Meridian was under invasion!?"

"Cornelia that's not a fair question." Caleb said annoyed.

"Oh but you would go to Meridian wouldn't you!" Cornelia said getting angrier, "you and your precious Meridian!"

"Yes Cornelia I would go to Meridian because there are millions to innocent people there that would need my help and then I would go after you, because knowing you you'd be able to take care of yourself until I came." Caleb said also growing angry.

"HA!" Cornelia said throwing her hands in the air, "So you would go to Meridian over me! You still care more about Meridian than me!"

"Cornelia." Caleb said his voice rising, "I care about Meridian because it is my country. I care about you because I LOVE YOU! There is a difference!" Cornelia and Caleb stood there staring at each other with anger until Cornelia finally backed down. Her shoulders dropped in shame and she gave him a small smile, "I love you too." She said giving him a sincere look, "It's just hard for me to share you with anyone or anything for that matter. I want you just for myself."

"I want to only be with you as well." Caleb said walking forward and wrapping his arms around her once again, "But that's going to have to wait until this mess has been fixed. Okay?"

Cornelia sighed but nodded her head, "Okay."

"Good." Caleb said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I hate it when we fight."

"Me too." Cornelia said leaning into Caleb's chest and listening to the constant beating of his heart. The two of them stood there enjoying each other's presence until they were interrupted by a certain smell.

"Ugh. I know that smell anywhere." Cornelia said covering her nose.

"Blunk come out you little spy." Caleb said letting go of Cornelia. Blunk came running out panting and his eyes wide with worry.

"Caleb got to come back! Meridian in trouble!" Blunk said tugging on Caleb's arm.

"Again." Cornelia muttered angrily causing Caleb to send her a sad smile.

"Well looks like duty calls." Caleb said looking at Cornelia.

"Yah." Cornelia said looking at the ground sadly, "Well off you go. I'll see you whenever you feel like visiting again or if you guys are in need of the Guardians."

"Yah." Caleb said walking towards Cornelia.

"Come on Caleb! Meridian in trouble!" Blunk said shattering the moment. Caleb looked at Blunk and nodded, "Okay off we go." And the two began to walk toward the balcony but once Blunk was out on the balcony Caleb quickly turned around and pulled Cornelia in for a passionate kiss.

"Until next time." Caleb said then also exited the room. Leaving a shell shocked but happy Cornelia in his wake.

Meridian:

"What's the problem." Caleb said back into full rebel leader mode, that visit with Cornelia was what he needed so he wouldn't be as distracted, not that she still wasn't on his mind.

"Um well there may have been a little prison break out." One of his fellow rebels said.

"Is Queen Elyon safe?" Caleb said feeling he didn't want to know.

"Yes she is fine." The rebel said, "We had her guarded well enough that nothing happened. It's just you aren't going to be very happy when you hear who escaped."

"Who was it." Caleb asked his face becoming pale. _Please don't be Nerissa_. He though.

"Phobos." The rebel said, "We don't know where he is but he can't have gotten too far, not to mention he has no followers anymore so no one to depend on."

"But he still is a threat." Caleb said scowling, "I want everyone searching high and low for him. No one will sleep until he's found because he is a threat to Queen Elyon and the peace of Meridian."

"Yes Caleb." The rebel said before turning to inform the rest, while Caleb began to go through a list of place Phobos could be. _Hopefully we can keep this under control and won't need the guardians. Though seeing Cornelia would be nice, but I hate the thought of her getting in hurt so the sooner we find him the better._

Earth:

Cornelia lay smiling and staring at her ceiling still finding it hard to belive that Caleb had been there just moments before. He really was amazing and even though she missed him he always made his short visits worth it. Sighing Cornelia sat up and picked up her phone. _Maybe the girls want to do something_. She though then remembered it was Friday and just like last week they all had dates. Once again Will had cut their training short which Cornelia didn't think was a good idea because who knew when they would be needed again in Meridian. Like right now for instance! Caleb had been called back because of an emergency. What if he needed her help! Now Cornelia was worried about Caleb. She would hate for him to get hurt make him nervous and she began to pace wishing there was some way for her to know what was happening.

She was so caught up in her worries that she didn't notice a shadow appear at her balcony until it was too late. She looked up upon hearing the door open hoping it was Caleb returned from a fake emergency only to look into the eyes of Prince Phobos.

"What are you doing here!" Cornelia exclaimed backing up and wishing she could do something, "You're suppose to be in prison."

"Am I." Phobos said mockingly, "Hm well it appears I'm not, but then again prison really isn't a place for a prince now is it. So how about you come peacefully and I won't have to hurt you."

"Like I'd believe that!" Cornelia said backing up even more, "What do you want!"

"What do you think!" Phobos said his eyes flashing dangerously, "I want my revenge and you're going to help me get it." He rose his hand Cornelia made a move with hers toward a nearby plant but nothing happened. _Oh no! Because we haven't been training as hard!_ Was the last think Cornelia thought before everything became black.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I will try my best with updates.

~Purplepanda2


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry it has taken me forever to update but here is the second chapter of A Kidnapping. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will enjoy this chapter.

I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of it's characters.

* * *

Meridian:

"Caleb you need to rest." Elyon said watching Caleb pace back and forth.

"I don't understand." Caleb said running his hands though his hair, "We've check everywhere. Where could he be!"

"You don't think he could have go to Earth do you?" Elyon asked and Caleb stopped mid-pace. _Earth..Cornelia! No he couldn't have he didn't have a way to fold so he couldn't have._

"No I don't believe so…" Caleb said, "But I'll contact the guardians just to alert them."

"That is probably best." Elyon said before smirking, "Tell Cornelia I say hi. I'm sure she'll be so happy to see you twice in one day!" Caleb blushed slightly but nodded he bowed and left the room in search of Blunk.

Earth:

"I wonder what's taking Corny so long." Irma said looking a her watch confused, "We were all supposed to be here a half hour ago and she always is here first when she knows Caleb's here."

"I know." Will said equally confused, "Taranne have you gotten her to answer yet?"

"No." She said lowering her phone, "And she always answers."

"Something's not right." Hay Lee said scrunching her eyebrows, "I know for certain Cornelia didn't have anything to do this afternoon. Where could she be?"

"I saw her earlier." Caleb said starting to worry, "Everything seemed normal then."

"I don't understand." Will said confused, "If she isn't angry and ignoring you then why isn't she here." Suddenly there was a flash of light and Elyon was standing next to them a frightened look on her face.

"Elyon what are you doing here! And by yourself!" Caleb said full of concern, "Has Phobos attacked the castle!"

"No." Elyon said her eyes wide but I need you all to come with me, "Now!"

They all quickly entered a fold with her and soon found themselves standing in the castle of Meridian.

"I believe you should all see this." She said walking forward to a device that looked like a regular button. She walked forward and pressed it and Phobos' face appeared.

"Hello my dear sister. Have you missed me? Ah well I assume you haven't seeing how you never visit me in prison, but that's okay since I'm no longer there. Anyway I'm going to ask you nicely to resign from the throne and give you power up to me or well something terrible may happen to this Earth Guardian I've found." Phobos moved and they all got a view of Cornelia bounded and gagged a few bruises on her normally perfect skin. Caleb felt the blood in his veins go cold and then he saw Cornelia look up and her eyes made contact with his. He could feel them begging her to save her. He fisted his hands and took a few deep breaths trying to keep control. If Phobos did so much as hurt a hair on her body he was a dead man.

"Cornelia do you want to say hello to your friend or how about that rebel leader boyfriend of yours. I'm sure he'd just love to talk to you too bad he can't." Caleb watched in horror as Phobos wound back his arm and heard a loud SMACK followed by a muffled whimpering. Caleb was up and charging at the image his vison gone red with anger. Irma and Tarannee had to hold him back.

"Let me go! Did you see what he just did to Cornelia!" He yelled thrashing his arms.

"Caleb it's just a recording nothing you do will harm it." Elyon said tears in her eyes and the message continued.

"Right well now that you see that I am willing to hurt your dear friend I expect you to resign your power by sunset tomorrow. Just sent your rebel leader, because I'm sure he wants to be the first one to see the Earth guardian is safe, with your crown. That will be enough. Tata till now." And the image faded. The room was quiet except for Caleb's labored breathing and Elyon's soft sobs. Cornelia had been kidnapped and now was in danger. He had to save her. Caleb was moving walking toward the doors barking instructions.

"I need everyone to resume the search! No one stops until we find her!" He yelled his heart thumping like crazy.

"Caleb." Will said putting a hand on his shoulder, "We won't be able to find her and if we send out search groups that will just anger Phobos and who knows what he'll do to her."

"Well we can't just sit here and let him hurt her!" He said shaking Will his eyes wide, "We need to do something! Come on guys we always can make a smart plan during these situations! We need to! Cornelia's in danger not to mention all of Meridian!"

"Caleb you need to take a chill pill." Irma said putting her hands on her hips, "Corny is going to be just fine. She's a tough girl a few punches aren't going to hurt her."

Sighing Caleb released Will from his grasp and ran a hand through his hair and looked at the Guardians his eyes wide with worry he said, "I you're right."

* * *

Thank you for reading and I will work hard to updating sooner. Hope you enjoyed it.

~Purplepanda2


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken my forever to update but here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of it's characters.

* * *

Some where in Meridian:

Cornelia sat in a dark room shivering and pain radiating from everywhere. She didn't know how many times she'd been hit today but it had to be a new record. Every time she rebelled or tried to escape he would hit her. Everything felt sore and swollen, but that didn't dampen her spirit. Even now she sat planning her next move; trying to find a way, anyway, out of this prison. There was a loud creak outside the door to the room she was in causing her to lose her train of thought and look up startled. The door didn't open but she knew he was there, waiting for her to break and cry. She wouldn't though because she knew the by crying she was letting him win and never would she let Prince Phobos win, never. Right now she needed to find a way to either escape or wait until help came, whenever that was.

Back at the castle:

"Do you have a plan yet!" Caleb said distressed after watching the Guardians for what seemed like hours, but in actuality had been only a few minutes.

"Caleb I know you are worried but we need to think this through or we could lose Cornelia." Will said giving him a sympathetic look and continued her pacing.

"I don't see any solution to this other than giving Phobos what he wants." Irma said irritated, "And we can't do that even if Corny is a Guardian because if we give Phobos that power more people will be harmed."

"I know but I don't want Cornelia to be in this situation. There is only so much she can take." Hay Lin said wringing her hands.

"Ha this is Corny we are talking about. She can take it. If anything she is yelling her head off at him. Insisting that he let her go and that he doesn't know who he is messing with." Irma said smirking trying to lift the mood.

"My question is why was she captured in the beginning." Taranne said with a puzzled look on her face, "Cornelia is the strongest of all of us and should have been able to fight him off or at least distracted him enough to get us to back her up. What happened?"

"Oh no!" Will said pausing her pacing and looking up horror struck, "It's because we haven't been training as much as we used to. We aren't at our strongest unless we are transformed."

"What do you mean you haven't been training?" Caleb said confused looking around at the guilty faces of the Guardians, "What's going on?"

"Well Caleb you see the thing is…" Hay Lin said looking away embarrassed, "we've been going on dates with our boyfriends a lot recently, so we've been training less and less. But it was just because the world didn't seem like it was in too much danger so we thought it would be okay to you know take a break. Not saying that the world won't need us but we aren't really needed right now."

"Oh god." Caleb said his eyes getting wide. Not only was Cornelia captured but also she wasn't in her top form and probably wouldn't be able to fight back like she usually did. Not to mention her friends had in a way abandoned her for their boyfriends and where was he, in Meridian. She had been alone and now she was alone again. How could he have done that to her!? They needed to find her and fast.

"We need to find her. Now!" Caleb said rushing towards the door only to be stopped once again by Will.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled pushing past her, "I can't stand sitting here trying to think of a plan when she is out there alone and weak. She needs us. She needs me! We can't take this time to think! We need to act!"

"Caleb, you need to think rationally or you won't be any help to Cornelia at all!" Will said glaring at him and grabbing hold of his arm, "If you won't co-operate then so help me I will have you put into the prison so as to not jeopardize this mission!" Caleb let out a cry of anger and then collapsed to his knees cradling his head in his hands.

"We need to find her." He muttered. Will nodded her head placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know." She said looking over at the other Guardians, "Okay guys I think I have a plan."

"Great." Irma said, "How we gonna save Corny?"

"We will do everything Phobos wants." Will started glaring at Hay Lin who had opened her mouth to interrupt and continued, "Caleb will bring the crown to Phobos and we will follow a little ways behind and ambush him. Simple."

"Why do I get the feeling there is a but in there." Taranne said eyeing Will suspiciously.

"There is." Will said shrugging, "But this plan is obviously going to fail since there is no way the Phobos will give in easily."

"So why are we doing it." Irma said crossing her arms and scrunching her arms.

"Because in the chaos I'll transform Cornelia and then we will be able to take him down together." Will said smiling, "It's just a diversion so that we can get Cornelia."

"I'm all for getting Cornelia but there is no way I'm letting her fight." Caleb said raising his head to face Will, "Didn't you see her! She is in no shape to fight!"

"Caleb she can fight just fine. She's been through worse." Will said rolling her eyes, "I know that you love her and are very protective of her but Cornelia isn't some damsel in distress needing you to watch over her. She can take care of herself and knowing her once she get's transformed she is going to jump right into fighting him wanting to kick his butt for the pain he inflicted on her."

"She's not the only one." Caleb growled up clenching his fist.

"So we are agreed?" Will said raising an eyebrow at him. Caleb looked up and then back down, "Fine" he said reluctantly, "But only because I want to kick Phobos' butt."

"Good." Will said then turned to Elyon who was sitting in a nearby chair. The queen since receiving the message had been oddly quiet, just sitting in the chair. She had cried for a while and every now and then the Guardians would hear her sniffle but that was it. Frowning Will walked over to the young queen getting down on her knees and rubbing the queen's back, "Hey we'll get her back don't worry about it."

"I know." Elyon said looking at Will her eyes a void of sadness, "but I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not your fault." Will said giving her a small smile, "Now how about you get your butt out of this chair and help us plan our ambush. You are coming with us right?"

"Of coure!" Eylon said jumping out of the chair, "There is no way you guys are taking on my brother with out me!"

"That's the spirit." Will said patting Eylon on the back, "Now let's get down to business."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will work on posting the next one soon. But no promises! And catch the Mulan reference?

~Purplepanda2


End file.
